Lin Koujo
Lin Koujo, originally from Hong Kong, is Kazuya Shibuya (Naru)'s assistant and guardian. He is considered taciturn and solemn, but he can rarely be friendly. He usually gets the most unpleasant jobs, working from day through night. It is said he dislikes the Japanese because of the past conflicts Japan has had with China. In the first episode of the anime, he ends up with a broken leg due to pushing Mai Taniyama from a falling shelf. Later in the manga, it is learned that he is hired by Luella and Martin, Naru's parents, to watch and protect Naru until he became of age. Appearance and Personality Lin has long black fringes that covers his blue right eye and he has a grey left eye. He is tall and is usually seen in suits and formal clothes. He is known to be cold, solemn and reserved, but is seen by Mai that he is unusually friendly when conversing with Madoka Mori. Later, he reveals that he dislikes the Japanese people because of the past conflicts Japan has had with China. Plot In the first episode, Lin caught Mai Taniyama attempting to touch a camera in the haunted school building, thus startling her and causing her to bump into a shelf, causing it to fall. He pushes her out of the way, resulting him with a broken leg, prompting Kazuya Shibuya (Naru) to replace him with Mai until he is healed. Even after his leg can be used again, Naru hires Mai out of empathy, which made the two co-workers. Skills Lin appears to be a strong omnyoji, having a wide range of paranormal skills from exorcism to summoning spirits that he captures and controls them as familiars (also known as shiki's). Relationships Kazuya Shibuya (Naru) Naru's parents first hired Lin to teach Naru how to control his psychic energy by the use of qigong. It is implied that they did not get along together at first because of Naru's ethnicity, but later warmed up to each other by the time the series takes place. Lin is also hired to be Naru's guardian and watches and helps him search for his brother, Eugene. Naru often relies on Lin for information or his skill as an omnyoji. Lin is seen to be very protective of Naru; he scolds Naru for using his psychic energy, as well as for not informing Lin of any dangerous circumstances.Lin is also the only source of friendship Naru has. Mai Taniyama Lin and Mai's relationship is iffy at the beginning. The two have very little interaction and generally don't speak to each other. He appears to have a strong hostility towards her, possibly an impression when she injured him during their first meeting. It isn't until their animosity is acknowledged (vol. 6). Lin reveals to Mai that he dislikes the Japanese people because of the past conflicts Japan has had with China. It causes her to respond with telling him that he shouldn't hate her because she is Japanese or an orphan. This leads to Lin laughing, as someone (later known as Eugene) once told him the same thing. Their relationship warms somewhat after the conversation, and the two become respectful to one another. Eugene Davis Lin is first hired by Naru and Eugene's parents as a teacher. In the anime and manga, Mai's line, "You shouldn't hate me because I'm Japanese, or an orphan," is originally Eugene's. It appears that Lin has known the twins since childhood, and are close friends. Madoka Mori When Madoka first visited SPR, she asked to see Lin and the both have a friendly conversation. This was seen by Mai, causing her to wonder if Madoka is Lin's girlfriend or wife. Trivia * The name '''Lin '''means "forest" (林) in Chinese. ** In Chinese, his name is written with the characters "林興徐" or Lin Xingxu. *** In Chinese culture, the first character of the name is the surname. The same applies in Japanese. The last two characters will be the first. If read in this context, then according to his name, his last name is Lin and his first would be Koujo. *** This is mistaken in the English dub because of the misconception of whether Lin was his first or last name. * Lin and the twins knew each other since childhood and are close friends * Lin is Kazuya Shibuya (Naru) guardian and Lin is there in Japan to observe him. * Lin is always seen with one of his eyes hidden. The reason for this is addressed in the sequel, Akumu no Sumu Ie in chapter 10 when Hirota was ridiculing (subject (someone or something) to contemptuous and dismissive language or behavior) his fringe behind his back. ** He has electromagnetic vision, a capability of seeing light that humans normally cannot. He can differentiate between brightness, but using both eyes is considered troublesome, thus he is always shown with his hair covering one eye. Note from other Editors Editors who make changes to this page and others. We would appreciate if you would actually put USEFUL information instead of deleting it and making pointless shoutouts. Thank you. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:SPR Employees Category:Exorcists Category:Foreigners